


Heatsick

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Emetophilia, F/M, NSFW, Sickstuck, Vomit, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros feels under the weather after spending too much time in the sun looking for something. Vriska is there to help remind him that he doesn't need a ring to tell her what he really wants to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatsick

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend. I had trouble with a summary, I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly fit. Kind of rushed at the end but I still like it. The strange paragraph style is because this was sent one paragraph at a time through an askbox.
> 
> Read the tags before continuing, please!

It had been hours, and you still hadn’t found the damn ring. The dream-sun was high in the dream-sky in this stupid dream-bubble that you now had to roam for what seemed like eternity. It was BORING- or, in the style of your maybe-matesprit, 8ORING. Sharing a body for a brief moment was enough time for you to take to some of her endearing quirks, but you’d never admit you thought of them that way.

You kicked at the sand and fell backwards on your ass. It was simultaneously painful and wonderful to feel your real butt again, but with all the walking you’ve done you are missing the numbness in your feet. Those woofbeasts were barking and needed some rest, and so did you. Not minding the blazing sun baking down on your body, you flipped over and began to doze on the empty land.

It seemed weird that you were still able to sleep when you were dead, and that your dreams were actual dreams instead of an infinite series of bubbles. However, you didn’t dream at all this time. It was just empty, comforting blackness- that is, until the heat started to get to you. How the fuck could it even effect you when you were dead? It wasn’t nearly as dangerous as the sun Alternia orbited, but it was still enough to make you feel miserable even in your dreams.

You had no idea how long you’d been asleep. Your eyes were too groggy to focus, your head was aching, and there was an awful sticky taste in your mouth. Rolling over to push yourself out of the dirt was an affair, and once you got to your knees your only reward was a nauseating twist of your stomach. Normally, you napped under shade out of comfort and habit, and now you were touting the consequences of breaking the tradition: you were heat sick.

Stumbling to your feet took more effort than necessary, and you shaded your eyes with your palm as you tried to gain your bearings. The sun was much lower on the horizon than you remember, meaning you must have slept a good couple of hours away on the baking dirt. It was still hot enough to make your mood worse, though. Welling up all the saliva you could, you tried to spit away that shitty flavor that tainted your tongue.

It felt like your stomach was filled with rotten, congealed grub-sauce. You’d gotten heat sick before on Alternia when you slept too close to an uncovered window, and it made for a godawful night. The disadvantage here was the lack of cool water to drink- at least nearby, anyways. You were in the middle of fuck-all nowhere, and it was a long walk back to the makeshift HQ you and Vriska had constructed in the nearest oasis.

There was no use in contemplating your hand of cards any longer, though. With a careful, heavy sigh, you began the long walk back to base. If only you had a little drink of something, maybe that could chase the heat from your throat and settle your belly. Unfortunately, you’d packed nothing in your captchalog for the trip- hell, you hadn’t expected to wander very far at all in search of your treasure. For all the thoughts Vriska swore you both exchanged, you sure were a shitty pirate.

The only moment that punctuated your journey besides your churning stomach and burning skin was a single tree in your path. It signaled that you were nearing camp, and the brief moment of shade that shielded you from the dying rays of the sun was enough to push you onward. After a few minutes, it was a battle to just keep your stride, even as the corrugated metal roof of the base came into sight. Your legs felt like jelly, your head was pounding, and all you wanted was a drink.

The most beautiful thing you think you’ve ever seen was the mobile-ready liquid beverage chilling cube that was perched on a stack of old books and useless maps. Vriska was nowhere to be seen, and you were glad- you didn’t need any bullshit right now. The bottle of water you retrieved from the cube felt like it had come straight from the coldest ice-caps of paradox space, but when you brought it to your lips you nearly dropped it- it was so cold that your mouth instantly recoiled.

That had been unexpected, but you’d give the water a few minutes to warm up. In the mean time, you rubbed the bottle all over your face. The condensation on the outside was a double-edged sword- it was a wave of relief from your dried skin, but at the same time the cold was a shocking pain to your aching head. Dread crept up your spine- did you even have pan-ache tablets here? If there were any scattered about, you had no idea where they were stashed in the shack.

Your stomach was not a patient customer. A hot, acidic lump made it’s way up the back of your throat, and your hands flew to unscrew the bottled water to wash it down. Once again, the cold shocked your mouth, but it was nothing compared to the bolt of blinding pain that went through your skull. Your headache intensified to a level you couldn’t remember ever experiencing, but at least your stomach had stalled it’s revolt. Exhausted, you decided to lay down on a pile of canvas blankets.

You had lately been nursing a bloom of red feelings for Vriska, but she was still the last person you wanted around when you already felt miserable. Your quiet relaxation was interrupted by the slamming of a door, and a wad of paper to the face. “Nice of you to put your feet up when there’s work to be done!" You covered your eyes and tried to shut her out of your head. “You know I thought this was a group effort to finally take the reigns in our own hands- are you even /listening/ to me?"

"No, not really." Your voice was missing it’s normal hesitant hitch- the constant presence of Serket vibes was slowly wearing on your normal speech patterns. If your eyes weren’t throbbing with the beat of your brain, you would have given her an eye-to-eye cue to let you be. Luckily it seemed she could sense your sorry state from across the cluttered room. “Whatever, take your evening grub-nap, little pupa. Just don’t lay your head on my work."

The tone of her voice wasn’t sweet and helpful, it was teasingly condescending. Every moment of every day she was primed to milk some sort of reaction from you. Lately you’d been playing along with this game (much to her joy), but right now you couldn’t muster the will to care. You shut your eyes and tried to sleep, hoping the cooler air inside the makeshift hive would put you back in sorts in a few hours. A few minutes later you realized that luck was forever not in your favor.

Your headache had intensified to the point that every sensation was painful- most of all, the rustling of boxes and papers coming from across the room. It was grating on your mind and sending sick chills down your spine. “Vriska?" Your voice had gotten even raspier in the short span of time, and it took nearly too much effort to talk against the throbbing in your head. “What do you want /now/? Me to prop up your little head?"

If it wouldn’t have hurt so much, you would have grated your teeth at her tone. “Do we have pain tablets here?" It was too much to even open your eyes now, you made due staring into inky blackness and waiting for her response. “What kind of renegade do you think I am, Pupa? Of course, we have all the basic survival gear in this shithole." When she paused, a glint of hope settled in your chest that she had noticed that you were in bad sorts.

The alternative was that she would ramble on, make a few jabs at you, and then leave again. Actually, thinking of that made that ember of hope die entirely- it was going to be a long night until you she’d get back. “Okay, you gotta tell me how the fuck a ghost screws up this bad." You jerked- not an enjoyable move in this situation. Vriska was leaning over you, a tentatively cracked eye confirmed it. “Seriously, we’re not planning our coup for a week now and you’re taking sick days!" Weight slacked off your chest, lining her verbal jabs was an unbreakable film of concern.

When her hand felt your forehead, your whole body recoiled. Her palm felt ice cold and wonderful, but your skin stung and ached. Vriska tsk’d and promptly walked out of your field of vision. “Look at what you’ve gone and done to yourself now." She kept up a stream of conversation, but you stopped listening quickly. “The medicine, /please/." Your trembling hands managed to grasp the water bottle and you took another drink to dispel the thick, awful taste in your mouth.

"Geez, hold your hoofbeasts. If I would have known you’d get so snippy- aha!" Just the sound of her feet hitting the wooden floor of the shack made your head pound painfully in your ears. Her shadow fell over your face once more, and before you knew what was happening she had buried her fingers into your shoulders. “W-wha-" You shut your mouth hard and swallowed a lump in your throat. “I’m not letting you choke to double-death on a stupid pill. Sit up like an adult!"

You weren’t ready to sit up so fast, and pushed her hand away when she offered you two small red caplets. You took one, two, three breaths in slow succession, and another sip of water. “Th-…" A fourth breath, and you felt yourself settle into place again. “Thank you, I’m sorry…" Vriska’s smile was kind but twisted at the end- a less than subtle smirk of sorts. It was impossible to take that streak out of anything she did. At least she meant well.

The tablets quickly exchanged hands, and you stared at them for a moment while Vriska turned on her heel and went back to shuffling things around. There was an open satchel laying across one of the cluttered tables, probably what she was prepping for another outing. The dull rhythmic throb in your forehead reminded you of what you were doing, and you swallowed your anxiety before attempting to swallow your medicine.

It tasted bitter in your mouth, and you were quick to wash them down with more of the too-cold water. Tears beaded in the far corners of your eyes as soon as you felt a sick tug in the back of your throat- the pills were sticking. You quickly suppressed a cough and tried to force more drink down, but the reaction had already provoked your tired, trembling body. The plastic water bottle slipped out of your fingers- it’s contents splashing across the floor. Your claws tore at your shirt collar, you gagged.

Your insides suddenly felt like churning liquid, and your skin was clammy and cold with sweat. The muscles in your stomach clenched and you heaved. At first all your body did was make a sick, wet choking noise, but then you felt a rush of hot vomit rise in your throat on your next cough. It splattered on your lap, mostly brown-tinted bile and water. A tiny flash of red was the last you saw of the pills- your eyes clenched shut afterward as you retched again.

The second time brought up even more unpleasant slurry from your stomach. Bits of things you must have eaten early that morning before setting off were mixed in with thick, sickly sweet liquid that burned your tongue and throat. Pressure settled on your shoulders and there was a swat to your back. Your next heave was mostly dry, the remainder of your stomach contents dribbling from your lips and even from your nose.

The vicious upheaval of your digestive contents felt like it took an hour. Vriska’s dutiful back slapping was encouraging your reflex to cough up the little clots of mushy, almost-digested material that still clung to the inside of your throat. Your whole body, from the tips of your toes to the ends of your ears, was trembling from the violent episode. “Got it all?" By her voice, she didn’t seem shaken by your sudden bout of sickness. Her words were of a solidly comforting tone. It soothed you.

You cleared your throat and spat out some of the gunk that was settling in the corners of your mouth. “I’m sorry." Your words were mumbled as you looked at the mess dripping down your shirt and soaking into your pants. The canvas you were sitting on had splotches and flecks of cold vomit scattered on it, but the most of it was splattered across the floor. “Oh, would you just shut up?" Vriska’s fingers stroked your head and brought it close to her chest. “Don’t go turning into a grub on me just because you’re a little sick."

Something in your stomach made an awful squelching sound, and the walls of your throat pulled and widened. Vriska stepped aside quickly when she saw your hands fly to cover your mouth, but all your belly had to offer was an echoing belch with a nasty, acidic aftertaste. You smiled sheepishly to yourself and wiped your hands on a clean portion of your shirt. “False alarm." Your think-pan still ached, but it seemed less now that your stomach was empty and on it’s way to calming down.

~~~~

The rough planks of wood that made up the floor of the shack were difficult to clean. Splinters kept snagging the wet cloths that you were using to wipe up the mess, and you had to be careful not to get your fingers snagged by them. Vriska had gone outside with your clothing- all but your underwear- and was washing them in an old cracked basin she’d found early on in the bleak landscape. The crack had been plugged by some gunk you found in a case of hive-repair tools.

As soon as your belly had settled, you had managed to get another couple of pills down for your head. They had come into effect as you scrubbed, and you felt worlds better, if not a little worse for wear. You actually felt hungry, and every time you sat up on your knees to wipe the sweat from your forehead you’d sneak a glance at the box sitting atop a stack of papers next to the refrigeration cube. It served as a poor excuse for a nutrition block storage unit, but it did it’s job.

Your cloths were in tatters by the time you got the last of the drying slime off the floor. They were quickly discarded, and you were unable to resist the temptation of the snack bin any longer. Just as you slipped your hand into the cube and fished out a bag of cured meat strips, footsteps signaled Vriska’s return from her own tasks. Before you realized it, she’d passed you up and swiped your food from your fingers. They still hung in the air in a clinging position, you hadn’t even /felt/ that.

"It’s going to be tomorrow before your stuff is dry, gotta wait for the sunrise." She laid across the cleaned canvas bag that was serving as makeshift bedding and snacked on your bag of food. No matter, you grabbed another and this time sank your claws into it when you approached her. At least she had been courteous enough to leave you just enough room to sit. You pulled the edge of the bag over your lap and nibbled on a meat strip.

Everything was quiet, except for the gnashing sounds of chewing and tearing. You were growing more and more self-conscious, and subtly tugged at the rough fabric to get more coverage. Inconspicuous grabs at the canvas gradually became more bold after a few minutes of that strong mental torment of embarrassment."Um," you cringed, your old speaking habits tended to show through in times of stress, “Do you think that I could lay under this?"

"Why?" It wasn’t even a question, more like a teasing jab. Her foot pushed your hand away and laid across your lap like a chair rest. "/Because/." You pushed her foot away and curled up as far under the bag as you could manage. “I don’t have anything on!" Vriska rested her feet across your covered lap again, and you sent a glare her way. “So? Like anyone’s here to see you in your tighty-whities anyways, god." You forcibly pushed her feet away again. "/You’re/ here!"

Your head was suddenly pushed down at a hard angle, you could hear her laughing. Waving your arm, you felt her foot hooked over one of your horns. “Stop that!" One of your claws nicked her before she could pull away, you didn’t feel bad about that. She hissed and examined the mark. “God, you’re touchy. Fine, you can have your fucking bag." Moving only slightly to the side, she made enough room for you to shimmy under the canvas up to your chest.

It was enough to make you feel comfortable. The cold night air was chilling the cabin from outside the thin walls, and it was very warm under the scratchy cloth. It was nothing on the soothing gel of sopor, but you’d had managed so long without the stuff that you barely reflected upon it. Despite the night just beginning, you felt drowsy. Even though her eyes were whited out, no detail slipped under Vriska’s gaze.

"Gonna get in some beauty sleep already, are you? Geez, how did you even make it through the game as long as you did." You kicked her from under the canvas and grinned when she almost fell off the edge of it. Feeling like crap really drained the energy from you fast, and you didn’t even mind when she kicked you back for the stunt. You were asleep before long, body corkscrewed half under your blanket and half resting against old tattered papers.

You woke up from a dead sleep because of an uncomfortable wad of canvas scratching against your face. It was comforting to wake up in the dead of night, when your eyes were able to relax and make out everything with clarity. Sometime while you were out you’d managed to pull the oversized bag up further, and it now covered your up to your neck. Unfortunately this left your feet and lower legs exposed, but you were plenty comfortable anyways.

Feeling your face carefully, there was a small patch of raw skin where the cloth had been bothering you. It’d go away soon as long as you didn’t mess with it much, so you pushed it out of your mind and rested against the thickly stacked parchment that made up the bulk of your bed. The only thing that kept you from drifting off peacefully again was the sudden puff of breath to the back of your neck. You froze, fully realizing that you were not alone under the bag.

The breathing was soft, quiet, and constant. You knew without turning that it was Vriska, but you carefully craned your head to the side to be certain. She was sleeping soundly on her side, facing you, though she was barely covered by the canvas. The fabric hardly draped half of her before it ended, and suddenly you were swallowing hard because /you could see her underwear/. Now that you paid attention, that was the only thing you could see on her.

God, you were happy that she was asleep. Your face was burning bronze and she would have never let that go. Reaching over, you carefully pinched the thick bag with your pointed nails and pulled it over her- at the expense of exposing your own skin. You didn’t care, as long as you could push the thought of an almost naked Vriska laying right by your side- oh. Oh. A breath that should have brushed against your arm stopped, breaking the pattern. You froze.

It took all of your willpower to shift your gaze to her face. A small wave of relief washed over you- her eyes were closed. However, she was shifting slightly, and her arms came up from under the bag to stretch over her head. She yawned, and her teeth glittered in the minute traces of light that managed to filter in from the shoddy roof of the shack. You had every intention of turning away now and pretending you were sleeping soundly, just in case, but you suddenly realized you were nearly eye-level to Vriska’s bare chest.

If you hadn’t cemented yourself to the position you were laying in, you would have whipped around and knocked a pile of maps over with your horns. Unrestrained, her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. You suddenly couldn’t take your eyes off of her. Shame crept up your spine, you were taking advantage of her while she was asleep, but you couldn’t help it. Every inch of her body that you could see was just so perfect, so sensational to your eyes- “Tavros, go to sleep."

Your stomach dropped and your eyes snapped up. They met with a groggy stare. “V-vriska, I didn’t mean-" She half-heartedly slapped your shoulder. “Yes you did." There wasn’t a tone of anger or disappointment in her voice, just a flat sleepiness that made her words slightly slurred. You swallowed hard and looked blankly off in another direction. “Why don’t you… you know, have any clothes on?" The blanket shifted and she pulled it over her head. “Aaagh, Tavros, would you just shut up? You don’t have anything on either!"

"But I have a reason!" Covering your eyes with one hand, you tried to pull some more of the canvas over yourself in another bout of self-consciousness. “Oh my god, we’re as adult as we’re ever going to get, relax already!" She shifted and laid on her back, covering her ears tightly. You peeked between your fingers- shit, she was mad and you didn’t know what to do. In your frustration you grasped for whatever words you could manage. “It’s just uncomfortable to see…" No, no, fuck, should have just stayed silent.

Vriska pulled her fingers down her face and growled, you flinched. “Just, stop, okay? Here, just do it." Before you even had a chance to push yourself away, she had your wrist in a vice grip and was dragging it over. “W-what?" The blanket was pushed down, and your hand was forcefully pressed against her breast. You suddenly couldn’t breathe. “Happy now? I’m not going to bite, now will you go to sleep?"

You couldn’t reply, and just chewed on your lip. She let go of your wrist, but your hand stayed put. There was no way you were doing this, it was scary and wonderful at the same time. The flesh resting against your fingers was soft, heavy, and delightfully warm. Your eyes darted up to meet hers, and you were finally able to inhale- it was a shivery, excited breath. The look you received was not as joyous. “Wow, you enjoying that Nitram?"

Swallowing hard, you nodded. Your face was hot, and no doubt a deep orange by now. Letting your hand drop from her chest was like letting go of a fortune in boondollars. “I’m sorry Vriska, that was, ah, that was nice." You couldn’t meet her gaze anymore, and occupied your empty fingers by scratching your head. She yawned and stretched her toes. “Is there anything else you’d like before you go the fuck to sleep?"

You could have choked on your own spit at the words, but you cleared your throat. Blood pumped quickly through your veins, and your heart was pumping fast. You felt bold and confident. Licking your lips, you held your voice steady and firm. “I’d like to kiss you." They were simple words, but there was a fleeting moment of faintness that passed through your mind when you uttered them. It was as if you were speaking in a dream, and were caught between the waking world and the realm of sleep.

Vriska was silent, her eyes slightly wide. You froze, maybe you shouldn’t have said a thing. You should have let it die, should have rolled over and gone to sleep. You opened your mouth to retract your request, but a sudden smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Look out Pupa, I think you’re growing up after all." Her eyes drifted closed and her lips pursed slightly. You stared, frozen on the spot- it took Vriska snapping her fingers in your face to break your trance. “Do you want your kiss or not?"

Nodding vigorously, you leaned forward- pausing when the position of your nose blocked her lips. It took shifting the angle of your head to bring your mouths together at last. One of your horns grated against paper, you ignored it. Vriska’s lips were cracked and slightly chapped, but they felt like the warmest, smoothest grub silk to you. Tentatively, your hand reached over and rested on her shoulder- just with the barest drag of your fingertips, you could feel scars that had long healed over. Suddenly you were pushed back, the only thing caressing your lips was the cool night air.

"Okay, you got what you wanted." You stared with disbelief, that was the most exhilarating, /perfect/ thing you’d ever done- you didn’t want to stop. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at you expectantly. You were at a loss. “I- ah, I mean," you sucked in a breath, defeated, and tried to smile. “Thank you. Goodnight, Vriska." You turned to lay on your back, hoping sleep would come if you stared at the ceiling long enough. The highest point in your life, and swiftly the lowest. “Tavros." You forced your eyes shut.

"/Tavros/, answer me." Vriska’s voice was light and almost uncertain. You sighed to yourself and tilted your head just enough to see her. “Yes?" You sounded like gravel, tired and rough. “You got what you wanted." It stung more than it should have, you wanted to turn away, but she pressed on. “You did, but I’d like something too, you know." That dream-like state returned, your breath fluttered away. Pushing yourself up on your elbow, you nodded eagerly. The words “You do?" were on your lips, but Vriska got to them first. She captured you fully, and her hand gently grasped yours.

You were soaring- the beat of your heart was thundering in your ears and your head spinning like it was caught in a windstorm. Just the slightest pressure of her lips against yours made your whole face burn deeply and even made your ears tingle. Suddenly your bottom lip was lightly held between her teeth- you could have melted on the spot, but your nerve was waning. You were the one to pull away this time, blotchy-faced with embarrassment. “Ah…" Words previously lined up on your tongue fell apart, and you smiled shyly. Vriska waited, you chewed your lip. “Um, well, goodnight."

You turned away quickly- the only thought in your head was to try to sleep away your anxiety, to rest until your heart slowed and your excitement died. You were scared of taking a misstep in whatever game you were playing, and messing up the only sort-of friendship you had in this place. At the same time you wanted nothing more than to do something, /anything/, to show just how blazing red your feelings had become. You could hear her shifting next to you. You held your breath.

"Thank you, Tavros." She sounded as disappointed you had been after the first kiss. Flames of hope flickered in your chest- you hadn’t tripped over yourself in this venture. If you were reading this right, she felt the same way. At least the smallest of crimson glows had to be on her mind, right? This was a pivotal moment- suddenly you couldn’t just lay here and let her fall asleep. You had to do something, no matter how small, before the moment died. Steeling yourself, you bit the bullet.

Vriska jerked when you slipped your arms around her, but it was what she didn’t do that made you smile to yourself. She didn’t push you away, or tease you, or anything of the sort. A smile was pulling at your lips but you were too cautious to let it have it’s way- not yet, not until you were certain. That feeling of satisfaction wasn’t withheld for long. You felt like your chest was going to burst with happiness when she turned in your grasp, and pulled you just as close. The broad smile could no longer be held back.

Nothing could describe the dizzying rush that enveloped your whole being when you saw Vriska grinning right back at you. The relief was so much that you wanted to laugh, but before you could she was gently stroking your face with her hand, and you were bunting her forehead with your own. Her fingers were soft and gentle, and when they reached up and pulled at your ear you /did/ laugh. The air cleared of all it’s apprehension and every last thread of tension died away- even the darkness seemed to take on a new glow.

A scattered shower of light, little kisses fell across your face while you combed your fingers through her thick hair. “About time you made a move." She muttered her words against your cheek, and no doubt felt the renewed flush of warmth under her lips. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?" A muddled grin spread across your face, and you buried your face under her chin. It was a strange, happy feeling of embarrassment that bloomed in your stomach. “I didn’t think you knew, before."

Vriska’s laugh was pure and light and joyful, and you never wanted to forget what that sounded like. “Oh my god, you don’t realize how bad you are at being secretive." You were pulled up gently with her fingers cradling your chin, and you wished you could still see how beautiful her eyes had been before being washed out. “Why didn’t you say anything?" You pressed your cheek against hers, and it was so calming that you could have fallen asleep there. Her little giggle could have been your lullaby. “What’s the fun in that?"

Beneath the shoddy, scratchy blanket, her leg rested on top of yours and pulled you closer. The both of you were so entwined in arms and legs that you could barely move away- but you had no intention of doing so. Every breath she took pressed her chest against yours, and vice versa. It was calmed your nerves and lit them up at the same time- a combination that made your head take a swift spin. When Vriska captured your mouth in a silent kiss, you braced your fingers against her shoulders like you were falling off the world.

Just as you had gotten your bearings, she blew your mind again. Her tongue was suddenly lapping at your lower lip, and it sent every hair on your body standing on end. When you took the cue and pressed your parted lips against hers, your heart shot up to beat crazily in your throat. The feeling was so much more intimate than the compatibly chaste exchanges just minutes before- now shockingly invigorating instead of shyly exciting. Everything was so slick and wonderfully hot that you had to take a shuddering breath through your nose just to keep from pulling away.

Your hands groped against her shoulder blades in a sort of numb daze, there wasn’t an inch of space to pull closer into. It was then that you realized you could feel the heavy, quick beat of Vriska’s heart against your own. Pressed against you was nearly every inch of her bare, warm, lively body- her tongue curled tightly around yours and you nearly choked with sensation. In an instant she withdrew just enough for you to take a shaking breath through your mouth. Taking advantage of the situation, you stealthily pulled your legs away from hers, distracting her by pressing your foreheads together.

Even in the heat of the moment, you were reminded that nothing escaped Vriska’s notice. She was grinning in that way that meant she had you, you pretended not to notice. “Where do you think you’re going?" Your face was burning up- she was right, you were terrible at hiding anything. “I was just-" She kissed you lightly on the mouth to shut you up. “You’ve made it this far, Pupa. I’m proud of you, but don’t wimp out on me now."

No matter how overwhelmed you were, it seemed she could undo you just with a few words. Smiling, you pulled yourself close and pushed your nose under her chin. Tangled up against her once more, you kissed the crook of her neck and tried to regain your composure. Vriska didn’t give you any time for that, and pulled your head up just enough to breathe against your ear. “You’re allowed to touch me, you know." God, you might have fallen apart if she hadn’t been so tightly holding you together.

Apparently you weren’t moving fast enough to suit her tastes, and your wrist was taken in her hand. Her grin made your breath catch in your throat- and then it was taken away from you entirely when she drew you into another deep, open mouthed kiss. Shivers worked down your spine as she lead your hand down across her chest, but it barely lingered long enough for you to actually do much touching. Your fingertips were dragged lower, over Vriska’s taught stomach, and you keened sharply against her tongue.

All of your apprehension was quickly getting drowned out by the electricity buzzing through your veins- you shook her grip loose and pressed your hand to her bare skin freely. It was smooth, warm, and soft, but you could feel the tense knots of her muscles resting just underneath. Your fingers boldly ventured lower, feeling the rise of her hip, before hitting the elastic band of her underwear. It was nothing but simple fabric, but it made your legs jerk and your breath puff hard through your nose.

A wave of goosebumps prickled across your skin, and you paused your advancement. Vriska broke the kiss to breathe, and it spurred you on to hear how her own breath was coming a little harder. She looked at you expectantly, her teeth poking out of her smile. “That better be your hand I feel." Her face had gone from sleek grey to blotchy cerulean, no doubt matching what your own face was doing in bronze. You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face. “Ah, well, you’re half right." It was hard not to turn away, but the way she pushed against your fingers made it easier.

You’d gone this far, but you still couldn’t manage to push your fingers under her panties- it was almost too exciting to even think about. You felt your way around on top of the fabric, hardly even breathing with how much effort you were putting into mapping out every inch in your mind. The last thing you were expecting was exactly what you got- your fingertips brushed over a lump in the fabric, and Vriska sighed delicately against your cheek.

It was too much to deal with- you bit your lip hard and whined through your nose. Whatever inhibitions you still carried were shattered- you ground your hand against Vriska’s crotch and bent your fingers into the crease of her underwear. The fabric you touched was actually /wet/- the unexpected no longer phased you, it only served to fuel your ambition. Your bulge coiled around itself in your briefs. “Oh my god," you muttered quietly, unable to keep from squirming fitfully.

Your fingers didn’t stop moving, and you worked harder once your realized how Vriska was rocking against them. When she spread her legs, you could feel yourself /throb/. Your mind wasn’t there anymore- your skull was just a holding place where a thinkpan used to be endless eons ago. The bump that you were palming was getting larger as her small bulge unsheathed, and just thinking about it had your own hips rolling. “Tavros- ah." She hissed between her teeth, and you were yanked into another crushing kiss.

Too distracted by her tongue pressing against your own, her hand slipped away unnoticed- at least until you felt fingers twine around your dick. You actually cursed aloud, but it was distorted into an incoherent shout by the tongue invading your mouth. Your free hand gripped tightly at Vriska’s shoulder while the other swiftly slid under the panties that had quickly become nothing but an annoying obstacle. The slickness that greeted your fingertips had you gasping for air and grinding your hips into her grip.

The position you were stuck in was suddenly too restrictive for what you were trying to do. Frustration tore into your head, and you had no choice but to yield. “Vriska- ah, I can’t," you sucked in a hard breath and trembled- her thumb brushing over the very tip of your bulge. “I can’t do this on my side." As the words left your mouth you were already moving to slide on top of her, but Vriska cut you off in that quick, decisive way that only she could do.

All the air rushed out of your lungs as she swung over you, and you complied with the hands that pushed you flat on your back. Your chest was already tight and thrumming with the fast-paced beat of your heart, and staring up at her almost made you dizzy. She loomed over you, held up by her slender and powerful arms. You were eye-level with her breasts- and if that weren’t enough, just a slight glance downward revealed her white underwear that was smudged a brilliant cerulean.

It was a brief mental struggle to gather the will to even swallow, you wouldn’t have had the ability to close your eyes even if a window opened to reveal blazing sunlight. Vriska’s body quivered in a subtle, almost dismissible way- if you had ceased to exist at this moment, you would have no regrets. When her hands withdrew from your sides, your mind puttered to an almost panicked standstill. Either she didn’t notice, or she chose to leave you hanging while she propped up on her knees and pulled at the sides of her panties.

A hollow, shuddering rasp filled your ears as you watched her fingers push down the thin fabric- it took a long moment before you realized that it was your own labored breath. The elastic band tugged at Vriska’s skin, pressed half-way down her stunning thighs. Her bulge was a dark blue curly-q that stuck out from the plump, flushed lips of her nook. Everything was covered in a slick sheen of translucent blue, and oh god you arched your hips up just at the tantalizing sight.

Her face was against yours before you could even register a movement, and you slipped seamlessly into a fevered kiss. Every nerve in your body was on edge, every muscle eager and taut- your hands tried to pull her down, but she slapped them away. “Not yet." Her words were a breathy whisper, barely audible under a quiet gasp. “God, just touch me again." A handful of words was all the permission you needed, and your fingers quickly sought what your eyes couldn’t see.

The moment that your fingertips plunged into the inviting warmth between her legs, Vriska’s entire body squirmed in the most spectacular way. Her lips seemed to lose their ability to respond to yours, and the kiss fell apart. It was replaced by something even better- her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth slacked, and she /moaned/ right against your cheek. Pain sparkled in your head, your teeth pierced your lip as you bit down in an attempt to contain yourself.

Your fingers were lost in this new terrain, but you marched on like a veteran warrior, determined to make her fall apart. Every sensation brought a slew of reactions from Vriska- from quiet breaths to keening gasps that threatened to turn upwards into sharp cries- but you weren’t immune from them either. With every brush of your fingertips against the slick hotness of her nook, you shivered from head to toe. You were actively writhing under her, and your bulge was torn between wrapping around itself and standing straight up.

Haphazard trial and error won out as you hit a spot right under her bulge that made her tighten up around your fingers. You rolled your hips and kicked fitfully, and she shuddered and rocked against your hand with earnest vigor. As wonderful and perfect as every second was, you were shaking with anticipation and arousal, and every moment was driving you closer to completely losing your mind. You needed to be touched, too- caressed, held, stroked. “Oh /fuck/," the words were sputtered out under your breath as Vriska’s fingers tugged at your underwear.

The fabric of your briefs were slick with pre-cum and pulled at the inside of your legs as they were yanked down unceremoniously. For a fraction of a second, you felt the night cold rush over your exposed genitals, but it was swiftly kicked out of your mind because Vriska was grinding her bare hips against yours. In an instant her bulge was curled around your own, and you were all but thrashing with a heady rush of pleasure. The hand that wasn’t trapped between your bodies was clawing at her back for any leverage you could get- your bared your teeth and actually /screamed/.

Every bit of you crumbled under her- your stomach clenched and rolled up against her abdomen, sandwiching your bulge between the both of you, and you lost it. Bristling all over and flushed a patchy orange-brown, you came in thick, hot pulses against sensitive, bare skin. Warm and tingly numbness radiated your body- from your curled toes to your flared ears. The only thing that reminded you that you were still in the same plane of existence was a needy sigh against your face. “Tavros, /please/!"

Of all the tones you had ever heard grace the melody that was Vriska’s voice, this was new and amazing and breathless. Forcing your eyes open, you found yourself face to face with a quivering, needy troll that had the barest resemblance of someone you’d known for a long time. Her lower lip was caught between two pointed teeth, her eyes were squinted closed, and there was a twitching furrow in her brow that told every bit of the story you needed to know- as if her needy rutting did not dictate the same glaring message.

Your fingers worked double time, even as your muscles still contracted with heavy aftershocks that sent thick beads of ejaculate dripping down your sides. Vriska’s hands worked their way under your back and pulled you into a tight embrace- you could feel every tiny shiver of her entire body magnified against your own. The hot breath that puffed in your ear was soon punctuated by building gasps of increasing intensity- you drank them in like the sweetest of beverages and palmed the bump of her bulge with your palm as your fingertips danced.

Vriska’s whining quickly became outright exclamations- barely coherent curses and trembling wails. Her body arched and writhed, and she pulled away to set all of her weight to rocking against your digits. As loud as she was, it took a surge of willpower to keep from pulling her right back down. Instead, you took in the most perfect sight this provided you with- her legs spread wide, grinding against your hand, her breasts heaving with every shuddering breath she took, and your own cum spread across her stomach that was dripping down and mingling with her own brilliant hue.

It caught you off guard when she came- her face was silently snarling up towards the few beams of filtered moonlight, and her claws were clinging hard to your hips in ecstasy. You could feel her pulse beating hard against your fingertips when her muscles rolled and clenched you solidly in place. In contrast to your own drawn out orgasm, Vriska came with a sudden, earth shattering violence that made the blood rush back to your overly-sensitive groin. Dazzling blue gushed over your fingers and spilled across your lap like the final, deliberate brush stroke of a master painter.

For a few brief seconds, Vriska seemed frozen in place. Her breaths were coming in short, shallow rounds that moved her shoulders and sent strands of her unruly hair falling delicately over her chest. It was all you could do to tear your eyes away from a silent stare and grasp her wrists. You coaxed her back down to the hard surface of the makeshift bedding, and soon found yourself in a tight, loving embrace. “Fuck, Tavros…" Tired kisses dotted your cheek, and you smiled. Warm bursts of happiness bubbled up in your stomach, and you wanted to lay there with her forever.

Tired and sated as you were, though, something needed to be done about the sticky ejaculate smeared across your body and soaking into the paper you were laying on. Reluctantly, you let go of Vriska and forced yourself to sit up. It was everywhere, you cringed. “This stuff is ruined." She huffed, a grin lazily spread across her face. “Doesn’t matter, it’s useless shit anyways." She grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to nuzzle your hair. You had to work hard not to dissolve into a delighted giggle. “Just throw it off, we’ll deal with it tomorrow."

Reservations aside, you were dead tired, and you nodded. It didn’t take long to pull out the soiled papers from under yourself, and with Vriska’s help the work went twice as fast. The trash was shoved hastily to the floor, and you were immediately pulled back into a loving embrace that you never wanted to leave. The canvas bag that had been kicked aside was tugged up to cover as much as it could, but the warmth it provided was nothing compared to what was shared between the both of you.

Vriska was looking at you from eyes half-open, a kind and gentle smile on her face. A toothy grin spread across your face, and you kissed her carefully on the lips. She took you off guard with a delighted laugh, and you rested your head next to hers. Exhausted and sapped of energy, your eyes drooped closed. Even when your mind was about to slip into a deep slumber, your lightly twirled a lock of Vriska’s hair.

Tomorrow, you would retrieve your dry clothes and continue your search for the ring. The only difference between the Tavros hours ago and the Tavros now was that one of them was bold and certain about his future.


End file.
